Elena and April
The relationship between the cured vampire/human doppelgänger Elena Gilbert and the human April Young. Their relationship began when April was a young child. Elena used to babysit her and once they reunited on her father's funeral in Season Four, they were briefly friends. However, their friendship became extremely strained when April found out that Elena's been erasing her memories through compulsion, and eventually came to an end when Elena tried to kill April, while her humanity was off. Since April hasn’t been seen since the fourth season, it is not known if they made amends to try and salvage their friendship. Early life Elena babysat April when she was younger. According to Pastor Young, Elena would read April the short stories she wrote, and said that April wanted to be a writer too because of Elena's influence. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In Memorial, after spending an unknown amount of time away at boarding school, April returns to Mystic Falls for the funeral of her father and the other Council members. Elena sees her at the memorial service and consoles April on her loss; however, Elena ends up leaving suddenly after touching April's arm, overwhelmed by the blood pumping under her skin as a new vampire, and runs into the bathroom, where she vomits the blood Damon fed her earlier. After Connor Jordan, a dangerous vampire hunter, attacks April to use as bait in luring out the vampires in town, Elena finds her on the balcony of the church and runs to help her. As she gets close to April, the smell of her bleeding wounds, combined with the hunger from her inability to keep any blood down, causes her to lose control and she almost attacks April. Luckily, Caroline stops Elena before she can get close to April. Caroline reminds her that April is her friend, not a food source, and that she's an orphan, just like Elena. Afterwards, Elena calms down and is able to compel April to forget that Connor attacked her. She tells April that the service was beautiful, and that everyone said really nice things about her dad, and reassured her that Elena was going to help her get through it. In The Rager, ''April was seen talking to Elena at Rebekah's House about the explosion that took place at the Pastor's Ranch, which resulted in the death of her father. In ''My Brother's Keeper, ''April was a candidate for Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Under Caroline's and partially Elena's guidance, she picked a beautiful red dress after being under a lot of pressure about which dress would suit her better. Her escort was supposed to be Jeremy Gilbert, but as he hasn't showed up, Matt Donovan took Jeremy's role instead. Later, after April won the title of Miss Mystic Falls, Elena was smiling, remembering the last year's pageant she was a part of. In ''After School Special, ''She helped Rebekah kidnap Elena to interrogate her, Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore. April was almost killed by Kol Mikaelson because he was attacking Atticus Shane and she was linked to him. In ''Stand By Me, April calls Elena, only to find out that Jeremy is dead. In Pictures of You, April returns and is present at the Mystic Fall's High school senior prom. Rebekah is trying to win Prom Queen, so she talks to April, asking her if there is anyway she can let Rebekah be Prom Queen. April tells Rebekah she can't help a friend out and that she drinks vervain tea so she can't be compelled. Seconds later, Elena appears and slams April against a wall holding her by her throat. She tells April that she may not be compelled but she can be killed and then blackmails her into making Rebekah Prom Queen. She let's go of April and a distraught April runs away, horrified at the sight of Elena. Later, when the Prom Queen and King are announced, and revealed to be Bonnie and Matt, Elena plots to kill Bonnie. Attempting to bite Bonnie, Elena fails as Bonnie is powerful and uses her expression magic against Elena. Then April appears and asks what's going on, Elena tells her that she should have made Rebekah Prom Queen as she then grabs April by the neck and slams her face into a piano. She then grabs April by the neck and bites her, dropping April on the floor. Elena then tells April she should have listened to her. April is dying as Elena walks away and leaves her to die. Matt pleads with Rebekah to save April's life and she finally agrees, feeding April her blood. Not long after, April heals and survives as Matt then takes April home. Gallery S4ep2p23.png S4ep2p22.png S4ep2p21.png S4ep2p201.png|Elena smiles at April Tumblr_mclmhqGJeY1rbrizgo1_500.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h04m47s234.png Trivia *April began to dislike Elena, after she found out that Elena is a vampire. *Their friendship became extremely strained, when April found out from Rebekah, (off-screen) that Elena has been erasing her memories. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship